Natural Sin
by PenPusher4
Summary: Based on Disney movie.Esmeralda has finally given in and chosen Frollo in order to save her people. Is she ever going to be happy again, with this infamous judge at her side ? Find out ! FrolloEsmeralda..R/R !
1. Decision

Disclaimer : No, I don´t own Hunchback of Notre Dame..so don´t try to sue me for it !

* * *

"I choose you...under one condition.."

His face lightened up into a mixed expression of utmost glee and surprise, that it was almost disfiguring his features. Then in the next moment he returned back to the old expression, if not for a added hint of arrogance.

"You´re not exactly in the position to make conditions, my dear.."

Although he seemed to consider her words.

He went nearer, stopping merely inches from her face.

"Just because I´m curious, my little witch..what are these _conditions_ of yours ?"

Surpressing the urge with all her might to bite him once he was so near - since it wouldn´t be helpful in this very situation - she explained, letting her voice stay as calm as if they were discussing business manners - despite of great nervousity boiling under her skin.

"Set my people free. You only want me, so their death is pointless to you."

A fire started to shine in his eyes - and it certainly wasn´t the reflection of the torch in his hands.

"It´s true...I want you...yet I also would be delighted by finally finishing off this scum.."

Esmeralda held her breath, for his next words would decide over her fate.

_What if he refuses to my condition ?_

_What if- _

"But oh well...Let´s see it as a wedding gift from me to you.."

He grinned at her mischievously, his thoughts obviously circling about things concerning their wedding.

Frollo turned to the crowd.

"People of Paris ! I just received a sign from our lord, a message of god !"

He exlaimed, raising his arms in a preaching manner; the fiery shadows of the torch clouding him into a mysterical light.

"It was a sign of time. He made me understand the difficulty to escape the claws of hell once you´ve dealt with it...so I decided to give the gypsies one more week to fight their inner demon and become pure members of the church again !"

Some muttered disappointed and angry, those who had been already excited of seing the people burn. But the maiority of the crowd cheered over this literally heavenly twist of events.

Frollo turned around to Esmeralda once more, who let out the breath she´d been intentionally holding.

"Satisfied now ? This way your little friends will have some time to think about their next steps until I eventuelly let them go.."

To tell the truth she would have been even more satisfied if he´d been letting them go _right now_..

But knowing him and sensing light-headedness inside her coming up, she rather stayed silent, slowly realizing in amazament that her little plan seemed to have worked.

She daydreamed of running away, through the night of Paris and all its streets, until she felt as free as she´d once been - when suddenly the feeling of a knive cutting through her bonds awakened her out of her fantasy.

It seemed by accident, that her small fingers, touched bigger broader ones.

_Oh, him.. _she remembered herself sadly of her new future. She had almost forgotten.

"Come now." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her with him. His grip wasn´t as firm as it had been ago in the cathedral, but still it would leave some marks.

Almost impatiently he pushed her into his carriage, as if it would fasten their arrival at the Palace of Justice, their obvious destination.

When the vehicle started to move Esmeralda looked out of the window.

What she saw wasn´t really cheering her up.

Frollo´s henchmen pulled the gypsies out of their cages, just to handcuff them once they were ´´free´´. Esmeralda received sad and regretting glances from her people, some had pity for her and her decision on their dirty faces. She also risked a sideglance to the other person in the cabin, the ´´new man at her side´´ :

Frollo had a distant look on his face, as he watched the process from out of the other window;

yet he seemed to be in his higher spirits, a smile playing around his lips.

* * *

Note: I would LOVE reviews..but NO FLAMES !!...Frollo likes them very much, but me..certainly no !


	2. In lion s cave

Disclaimer : No, I still don´t own Hunchback of Notre Dame

_Chapter 2 : In lion´s cave_

* * *

All the way back to the Palace of Justice, Frollo successfully held up his neutral mask, if not for some cracks around his mouth area, since there seemed to be the shadow of a smile hovering by from time to time. Finally the carriage came to a stop, the tiring wobbling stopped for good.

She saw men standing on the stairs of the building, saluting with their weapons as Frollo opened his door and went out. A moment of confusion passed by. He was nowhere to be seen, outside it was quiet.

_Is he gone ?_ Was her first hopeful thought.

Then suddenly his face reappeared in her window. With one hand he opened the door, the other one raised up in the air to offer her ´´a hand´´; which she greatly refused, obviously angering him, though he did not show it.

"Very well.."He said in a very low voice, then made a sign to one of his soldiers.

The soldier advanced, pulled her out of her seat and dragged her after Frollo in the inside of the massive building.

Esmeralda panicked slightly when she was at first unable to see anything, as for this time of day the entrance hall was usually without light. The only source of light was the moon, even if a very spare one. But since everybody - except her - knew which ways to go, the ´´light´´ was more than enough. They went past doors, windows, something that looked like a tapestry and up a stairway just to stop in front of a massive - already important looking - door with iron decorations on it.

"That should do it. Leave now and return to your duty !" Frollo told the soldier off. The man bowed and left them alone standing in the cold corridor, only luminated by a single torch.

Not wasting one thought that she may be running away the judge slowly pulled out a key and opened the door.

Esmeralda too detected this chance and yet, in the moment she considered it, it was already too late.

Again she felt his hand on her body, but this time Frollo gave her a surprisingly gentle push on the back, telling her to go inside.

Once in the room he enlightened some torches with the remains of flames crackling in the fireplace.

Now Esmeralda was able to see the devil´s work place without shadows :

In front of the door - that is if you walked to the end of the room, there was the fireplace.

On the left side of the room stood a broad bed.

_Also fitting for two.. _was her sour thought at that.

On the right was a small desk with some parchments, quills and books all over it. Next to it a large bookshelf full of expensive looking books and scriptions.

In the middle of the right wall there was also a door, leading to - for sure - another room.

Frollo seemed to have watched her very eye movement, because when her eyes had fallen upon this certain door, the mischievous grin of his returned to his lips and he spoke to her:

"It seems, you´ve already found your new ´´home´´..for now that is.."

Again she felt herself being pushed around, another door was locked open, then they stood in the other room.

Also in there stood a bed, if just a smaller, a single person´s one. It too had a desk and a book shelf, which hardly had any content. A small window offered a sight over the roofs of Paris and a glimpse of the Seine.

"Actually it´s the guests room, in case you shall be wondering." His grin widened viciously.

"I thought it would be the perfect stay for you, my dear.."

Then suddenly he stood in front of her, holding her chin up with his finger so that she was forced to look into his eyes; she felt like a prey for a second.

"This way you´ll be able to stay as close _as possible _to me.." His finger travelled over her jawbone, making Esmeralda shiver with suppressed anger.

"..without leading me into _temptation_.." His voice a mere whisper, full of something that could have been everything. He suddenly withdrew, walking back to the door, holding up the key so she saw it, saw her controlled privacy in his hands.

"Till tomorrow, my dear ! Good night.." He closed the door behind him and she could already hear the lock snapping down, sealing her inside.

A question now burned in her mind, it was ´´Why´´...

_Why didn´t I just run ? Not loosing one thought...??_

_But...I already know the answer...my people.._

She looked back at the locked door, the passage door to Frollo´s room.

_...what kind of life did I choose ?! _

Crying she drew herself on her bed.

* * *

Note: I would LOVE reviews :) ...and a beta reader..


	3. Things for her Mistress

Disclaimer: Nope, don´t own HonD

Note: thanks to **Galinda-girl** I don´t need a beta-reader anymore ;) Thank you !

Chapter 3 : Things for the ´´Mistress´´

* * *

She woke up the next morning, awakened by the sound of bells and even some birds singing outside. At first confused she looked at her surroundings, just to be remembered in an instant what had occured to her so far. The realization seemed to drain all energy from her.

_Frollo..._

Sighing she stood up and started to wander around the room, just for something to do, barely setting her eyes upon anything.

When she was just pacing past the door for like the fifthiet time, it suddenly was opened and no one else but Frollo in his white night clothes, holding some fresh clothes in his hands, appeared in front of her.

Instinctively she backed away from him a little, surprised and frightened by his sudden appearance all in one.

Frollo showed an amused grin.

"Good morning, my dear. It appears you have awaneked by now too..."

"What are you doing in here ?!" She interrupted him.

"My, my..so early at day and you´re already acting rude ?"

Esmeralda simply shot him a cold stare.

"I may have forgotten to mention that we have a shared bathroom...which is just behind the door over there.." He pointed out next to her desk. She looked carefully.

_Indeed ! There IS a door..it´s so old I haven´t even seen it at first !_

"Well.." He began, striding past here in the same dignity he owned over the day, "..since things are cleared out now, you shall find me in the bathroom..". He closed the door behind him, and left her starring unbelieving.

_THAT didn´t really just happen, did it ? A _shared bathroom_, with _him_ of all people..?? _

Esmeralda sat on her bed, waiting for _this man _to immediately leave her room, since only him being almost in the same room as her made her feel uncomfortable.

Her mind wandered off and she wondered what the infamous bathroom looked like.

It probably had a metal bathtub in it, like the richer ones use.

_Maybe he´s just sitting in the water, trying to swab away all his sins and-_

_Wait ! Did I just imagine Frollo _naked _??_

Like life wanted to tease her, said man reappeared, now proper dressed, wearing his judge clothings.

"The bath shall be to your disposition now.." He said and opened the passage door.

Before closing it behind him, he turned around to her once more :

"I have to return to my duties now, but I´ll tell a maid to bring you some breakfast.."

With that he left for good.

Curiosity finally won her over and she carefully opened the bath door, peeking inside.

_Just like I thought... _She grinned

The whole small room was tiled in a soft blue, one big bath tub out of - she at least believed it to be - copper standing in the middle of it. A round mirror also hang at the right wall at eye level.

_Not bad..must be worth for sure some gold pieces... _

Esmeralda let her hand wander over the rim of the tub, wondering of she should take a bath, but on the same time reminding herself who was the last to bath in it.

_I wonder if I´ll ever be able to bath in there or if just the imagination will keep me off.._

Suddenly she heard noise coming out of her room.

_What the ?_

Without the slightest sound she broadened the slit of the bathrooms door to look who had intruded in her room. It was a woman.

_Maybe a maid ?_

"Who are you and what do you want ?" She asked loudly, stepping into the room.

The other woman almost let fall whatever she was carrying and turned around slowly.

"Oh, I´m sorry ! I thought nobody was in here.."

"Well obviously someone _is_.." Esmeralda grinned. Her eyes wandered to the tablet on the woman´s hands.

"Oh ! Food ! So you´re the maid Frollo´s been talking about !"

The maid seemed uncomfortable with Esmeralda speaking the name so undignifying.

"Yes, _my Master _sent me to bring you breakfast."

"Now finally he did something right, just put it on the desk."

"I will...Mistress..." The maid had to be poundering about which title to use.

Esmeralda was so shocked about it, that she wasn´t even able to speak.

"Is everything alright, Mistress ?" The woman asked.

"Mistress ?" Esmeralda responded, still utterly shocked.

"Yes, since this I would consider the fitting title. I mean, the master and you-"

"Alright, fine, please leave now."

"Yes, Mistress." And the maid bowed and left.

So everyone in the whole Palace already knows about it...and maybe this isn´t everything they are gossiping about ??

She let the thought sink in and bit into an apple out of frustration.

_Actually quite good.._ She munched on.

_Unbelieve that something edible comes from Frollo..._

After finishing the apple she searched the tablet for more.

_Hmm,..what do we have here..? Bread ?..boring..marmelade ?...yummy !...and even an egg !_

Contented for the time she cleared the plate, not leaving one crumb.

_And now, this _Mistress _shall inspect her room !_

In a parody of Frollo´s way of walking she strode along the room in long steps, leaving the hands folded in front of her chest, having a _very_ serious expression on her face; then breaking out in giggles.

She continued to look through the room in her own way of walking.

_What use could this desk have for me if I can´t neither read or write ? _

_And this bookshelf is really a waste of space ! At least there could be some more books standing in there, even if I won´t be able to read them.._

Curious she looked through the few books, maybe she was lucky and found one with drawings in it. She withdrew with a disappointed expression

_No luck...just like since the beginning of this day and yesterday !_

Ranting on in her mind she strolled to the small window.

_It may be a small viewing point, put it´s one great !_

The river Seine glistened out of the corner of her eye, as if to lure her to it.

Oh, don´t worry..I´d surely come if I just could..

From the houses beneath her she heard the noises of daily lifes :

Kids playing loudly on the streets, women talking to each other and sharing the latest news, men ranting to other men how everything had gotten more expensive..

_How I miss this life... _

Esmeralda spent the rest of the day dreaming out of the window and later, lying on the bed and pretending not to be where she was right now.

She turned her had.

Outside she could see the sun setting.

_It´s beautiful.. _she thought yearning.

_Now I can understand why lovers like to share private moments while sunset.._

She drew a heavy sigh.

_If only I had someone to share this moment too.._

Then suddenly the door was opened and Frollo stepped in.

"Good evening, my dear. I just returned from work and stopped by in your room to give you this," He referred to a laced package in his hand, "something proper for you to wear.

I´ll put it on the desk so you may inspect in anytime you like...Goodbye and good night !"

She frowned, and though he had already left she continued to frown.

"_Something proper.." _She imitated him. "I´m such a clever judge so I know what dumb little gypsies have to wear or not, en-n-ne-ne !"

She shook her head.

"´´Something proper´´, bah !"

She stood up and walked over to the desk, positioning herself over the mysterious package.

"Then let´s see what horrible and disgusting thing the little judge has bought this time.." She murmured to herself, tearing the package open.

She stopped.

_It´s- it´s...certainly _not bad_..._

Carefully she held up what had been resting inside :

It was a blue long skirt decorated with some frills and pearls together with a top of the softest leather she had ever felt.

_They must have been quite expensive..I wonder what he would say if I´d burn them.._

She grinned deviously.

_But for that this clothes are too beautiful..but no ! They are from him, they can´t be good !_

She tossed them aside.

_Yet again..._

Giving the clothing one more glance she gathered them from the floor and carefully spread them on her bed to try them on.

* * *

Note: Would LOVE reviews ;)


	4. Thoughts

Disclaimer : Still dont own HoND..nope

Note: many thank you´s to my wonderful beta reader **Galinda-girl** :)

_Chapter 4 : Thoughts_

* * *

Frollo, meanwhile, sat down on his bed sheets and drew a heavy sigh.

Supporting his head with one hand he looked over to the passage door, the door to _her.._

_So she´s really there after all..._He mused.

_Here, with me..._

_...and yet she isn´t ! _Waves of frustration shot through him like arrows.

He seemed to have been in a - also emotional - trance since the occurance on the festival place; now however the consequences of his deed seemed to fully sink in at last.

For once in a very long time he felt insecure, unsure what to do next; the coming steps for him to take as ominous as the steps of a real staircase descending into darkness.

_It´s all the gypsie´s fault ! Because _she _had given in-_

_-but it was _me_ who had made the offer, so she could give in, in the first place !_

_But she _made me _do that offer !_

_This devilish woman has confused my mind with her unearthly, intoxicating scent and clouded my eyes with her body for the obvious ! _She_ made me !_

_To no one else I could have presented that offer, no one else but her !_

_Because she is the only one to- to...to what ?_

_To burn me alive and throw me into the filthy, fiery depths of hell and yet making me welcoming it ?_

His breathing was ragged by now, drops of sweat glistening on his forhead as a sign of his inner struggle.

_Oh God, oh Holy Maria..what have I done ?_

Frollo kneeled down in front of his bed to pray.

_Oh almighty God, tell me, how do I tame such a wondrous, beautiful devil ?_

_Can such a creature learn to...respect me if I try ?_

Intentionally he didn´t mention anything about love;

_step..after..step..._

* * *

Note: Don´t forget to review ;)


	5. Change

Note : I am SOO horribly sorry for not updation in a trillion years !! -has way too many ffs going on-

_Chapter 5 : Change_

* * *

When he came into her room the next morning it was just as early, but not as unexpected as the morning before.

He cast her a short look to reassure himself she was still in the room before averting his gaze back on his way before disappearing into the bathroom.

Although the door had closed behind him her head was still hidden halfway under the blanket that she had pulled up the moment he showed up.

Just like a little kid that was scared of the thunder, she peeked out from under her hiding spot.

Not long after she had gathered the courage to crawl out of bed to sit on it and comb her hair with her hands like she usually did he stepped into the room, fully dressed again.

"Good Morning." He slightly tipped his head at her.

Then his eyes wandered to the unwrapped package lying on the desk.

"I assume you´ve opened your present. How did you like it ?"

"Oh, it was ok." She tried to sound bored.

He left her, laughing. To her it sounded like striking thunder hitting forcefully into a tree.

* * *

As hard as she pressed her ear against the wooden door she couldn´t hear a sound of him anymore and thus assumed it to be safe now. She took a step back.

_He better won´t return too soon now as I´m finally claiming my share of the bath.. _

She thought as she turned the door handle.

_..and if..then I just hope I can remember the moves that Clopin showed me for such cases.._

She entertained herself quite awhile with this possible future and in the end almost wished for him to suddenly come in so she had an excuse for inflicting some pain.

While she followed this train of thought she emptied buckets of water into the bath tube.

* * *

The water was cold but she liked the feeling of being surrounded by it; even though it was only a pathetic attempt to clean herself. Not that it was hard to wash her body, but on the inside she just felt downright filthy and disgusted.

However once she remembered the last person to be in the exact same tube she quickly hurried up to jump out again as quickly as possible.

After she had tried herself off and was arranging her hair in the mirror she had a more or less hard time looking at herself.

* * *

As she came out the sun had already risen higher so that the sunshine was falling on her bed, giving the room a warm, relaxing atmosphere.

Her grim thoughts vanished a little bit into the background when she turned her attention on her new clothes again.

Ignoring the voice in her head that was screaming "Whore" she ran her fingers admiringly over the soft fabric.

Maybe it was the fact that when she had them on last night seemed more like dream right now;

or maybe it was just her wanting to get out of her old and dirty clothes;

whatever it was she followed the sudden urge to try them on again and so started undressing.

* * *

Happily she let the blue skirt swirl as she half danced acrossed the room in sudden, new found joy.

Then she stopped as abruptly as she had started moving and stared out of the window, imagening herself dancing freely again on the streets of Paris on this glorious, sunny day.

So transfixed was she in her vivid daydream that she didn´t hear the door behind her opening and Frollo stepping in.

* * *

Originally he had planned to place some sarcastic comment about her to better be on her guard but all activity in his mind stopped the moment that he saw her form illuminated by the sun, a dreamy look on her face.

_My God, my Holy Father in Heaven you have truly placed an angel in our midst !_

_Should I be flattered or be afraid that you put so much trust in me that I will withstand her siren way for a little longer ?_

_Please, oh Lord, give me the strength not to give into the way of sinners !_

Was his chant to keep himself still while he watched her with utter amazement.

Almost had he cried out - hadn´t he stopped himself quickly - when he noticed the clothes she was wearing.

Apparently a little sound did slip out as she suddenly jerked her head in his direction, a scared look on her face.

The sun light had lost its warmth for her as she pondered how long he must have been standing there unnoticed.

He quickly hid his emotions behind his usual, superior, mocking mask.

"It appears to me you take pleasure in what I have given you, my dear."

He started the conversation, smiling a smug smile.

Instead of an answer he received an armful of clothes right into his face.

At first more than irritated he quickly recognized them as hers - as they were still warm.

This realization in mind he carefully held the clothes and gave her a questioning look.

"There you have it."

She replied coldly.

"That´s the reason why I´m wearing this clothes."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I don´t understand-"

"Sniff them."

She commanded harshly.

Against his shock and the irrealism of this whole situation he obeyed, inhaling the scent lingering on the clothes.

Just before he feared to pass out from bliss he withdrew.

"I- I don´t see what´s wrong." He answered, scolding himself silently when he noticed the trembling in his voice.

"They stink."

She pointed out.

"Maybe a little.." He replied weakly.

For the fragment of a second her eyebrows twitched.

_Why is he behaving so unusual ?_

Although still clueless she decided to continue whatever it was that intimidated him so greatly to have a little fun herself.

"Maybe you should sniff them again, so you know what I mean.."

She suggested.

He swallowed, being on his limits, while casting her a resenting scowl.

"Little witch.." He hissed and then stormed out.

"Don´t forget to wash them before you bring them back !" She shouted after him.

Once the sound of his feet hitting the ground hard subsided she broke out into laughter at her little victory.

* * *

hope you liked it :) review !


	6. a smidgeon of freedom

Note: wow, already another chapter ??!...yes, because I felt like it plus we had school off thanks to a blizzard :)

_Chapter 6 : A smidgeon of freedom_

* * *

A knock on the next morning woke her up.

"Who is it ?"

She demanded.

"Just me, the maid."

Came a weak female voice from the other side of the door.

Still a little unsure on her feet she walked over, but stopped herself before she could ope anything.

_But what if it's a trick and Frollo is standing right behind her so he can rush in the very second I open the door ?_

Did her mind panic for a moment.

_...or what if it's just me slowly turning paranoid...and even if he comes in, so what ? Not that I can't defend myself when I have to.._

That settled she turned the doorknob and let the other woman in.

"My clothes ! You brought them back."

She exlaimed in surprise.

To be honest, she had been worried since she had given him her clothes yesterday, not so sure what exactly he would do to them if given the choice.

Understandable she was more than happy to receive them back in one piece.

"And they smell so good !"

She said, pressing her nose in the fabric and enjoying the smell of flowers.

Apparently the maid took pride in her praise.

Bowing she said.

"Thank you, Mistress. I just washed them last night together with the Master's robes."

Instantly Esmeralda couldn't help herself but hold them away from her as far as possible in disgust.

The maid gave her a confused look but didn't reply anything.

"If you don't need me anymore, I'll leave."

With another bow she turned to leave when she was called back again.

"Wait, this white nightgown, that's not mine."

Esmeralda told her, holding her arm out to hand it to her.

"But it is now. The Master told me so."

And with that she left a shocked Esmeralda behind.

The gypsy stared at the cloth in her hand.

_Another present ?..he must be planning something..I'd better be on my guard !_

_...a mean like Frollo is not thoughtful without a reason !_

* * *

Indeed, not long after the maid had left she heard another knock on the door.

"You may come in, what is it this time ?"

Esmeralda asked expecting to see the maid again.

"Oh, nothing of grave importance, yet I believe it should be to your liking."

Said Frollo who had appeared instead.

"You !"

She exclaimed, instinctively backing away.

Frollo shook his head in a mocking way.

"My, my, acting not much different than a stray cat..."

"..and that after I came to bring such good news for you !"

"What that _you_ bring can ever be good ?"

She snarled at him.

Ignoring her comment completely he reached inside his pocket and then let the key swing in front of her face.

"Do you know what that is, my dear witch ?"

"The key to finally get out of here ?"

He chuckled.

"Almost. It's the key that will allow you to freely wander around the building."

"Why ?"

She asked him suspicious; this offer sounded too good to come without conditions.

"That's just me, but I personally believe it sometimes helps sinners to come back to the right path by showing them a glimpse of paradise."

He walked over to the still open door holding the key up.

"That is, only if you wish to be helped back on the right path. Do you ?"

"I do."

She admitted even though she would have many things just to get out of this forsaken little room.

"Well then, after you."

He gestured her to go out with one hand while holding open the door.

She held her breath when she passed him and when she went through his room just to exhale with relief once she was finally out in the hallway.

With a murmured "The rest is up to you" he left her alone again by walking away.

Determined to make the best out of it she quickly walked into the opposite direction.

* * *

Since she had no idea where she was going she simply randomly opened doors that were unlocked.

To her frustration most of them looked like her own room or even more boring.

Sighing she turned her attentions to the decorations on the wall.

There weren't any except for the windows to outside and a tapestry of Jesus Christ on the cross.

As she walked by she wondered what such a thing did here and not in a church.

After five minutes she had reached the end of the hallway and realized once again with frustration that this was a dead end.

Walking in a faster pace now she soon passed the door to Frollo`s room again, but without some much as looking at it.

On this end of the hallway she found herself on the top of a staircase.

Before she could set another foot on the stairs she noticed a stone arch leading outside out of the corner of her eyes.

Curious she stepped closer to the arch.

In front of her eyes life in Paris was continuing just the way she had remembered, with all its noises, smells and impressions.

Fascinated she stepped out to the long balcony that was more like a hallway that was open to the side.

Placing her hands on the warm stone of the balustrade and standing on her toes she wanted to know just how much of Paris she could see at once.

The warming sun on her skin lifted her spirit and when she closed her eyes she was actually able to forget about Frollo and her captivity for a few moments.

So absorbed did she become in the people moving and shouting below that she barely noticed the sun rising higher and lower again till she suddenly found herself looking at sunset.

_It's already _that_ late ?! Then I better hurry to go back-...wait..why should ?_

_If he thinks he's so clever then he surely can find me..._

"..have fun searching little judge..."

She laughed while blinking at the remains of the sunlight.

"Talking about me in your free time ? Should I consider myself flattered now ?"

Frollo's mocking voice cut through the air.

With the same shock as yesterday she jerked her head around to her right.

"You ?! But how-"

"Oh, that wasn't too difficult. I just had to think of your yearning for freedom and voilá´."

_He actually dares to make me seem predictable !_

"And you came here in person just to get me back to my room ? I think that tells me _someone's_ afraid of me running away..."

She teased, trying to turn the conversation around.

Rather than behaving like she expected him to, he started laughing at her.

"I think you would know better than to try and jump off from such a height.

Yet, I could be wrong, considering that the powers of witchcraft are not my area of expertise..."

He let the threat hang in the air for a moment.

"Care to enlighten me about that, my witch ?"

"First, I am neither yours nor a witch so stop calling me that ! Second, if you don't have to tell me anything of interest then why don't you just shut your oh-so-high-and-mighty mouth and get me back to my room so I don't have to see your face anymore !"

She snapped at him, the build up tension of the past days finally bursting out.

It took Frollo awhile to respond to that.

At first Esmeralda thougth he was going to hit her, when his voice responded in forced calmness.

"My, what a temper. Good for you that the Lord in his grace provided me with enough patience this morning so nothing _bad_ happens to you now.."

Next to an expression of false tranquility and supressed anger she could have sworn to see a hint of hurt in his features; however, she didn't consider it of much importance.

_So I hurt his pride now, so what ? It's just Frollo after all..._

Not daring to test his temper further, she didn't reply anything to that and started walking to her room, knowing that he was right at her back should she decide otherwise.

* * *

Note: hope you liked it and if don't forget to review ;)


	7. Too far

__

Chapter 7 : Too far

* * *

After the maid had brought her breakfast as usual and after she had dressed back into her old clothes Frollo came in to let her out for the day before he would start working.

Although he shot her a look of disapproval at the sight of her not wearing the clothes he had given to her he said nothing, not even "Good Morning" as he tended to do.

_I don't care if he decides to sulk for awhile..this way I don't have to talk to him.. _

She thought as she made her way down the open end of the hallway.

Standing at the staircase again, she stopped.

_Hmm..what should I do today ? Look at Paris while it's waking up or go down and explore the next floor ? _

_....why not doing both ? As long as I can keep track of time I should be able to do both._

This plan in her mind she once again stepped outside.

The morning sun wasn't yet powerful enough to warm every spot, spots in the shadows included.

Albeit the goosebumps that started appearing everywhere on her skin Esmeralda couldn't think of a better place to be right now.

She took a deep breath to inhale some of the air together with the smells that only a morning held :

The smell of freshly made bread, rolls and croissants hung in the air like a thick coat, though not as thick as the visible coat of smoke that came out of black smith's hut.

The smell of breakfast mingled with the former ones and quickly became more powerful as more households awoke and got ready for another long day.

Against her resolution she only finally reminded herself of her former plan just to look for a little bit when it was around noon.

Scolding herself for letting so many time pass again she averted her gaze from the city and reentered the building.

"And down I finally go !"

She announced as she walked down the stairs full of curiosity.

* * *

She soon had to learn that the same boring rooms that she had found upstairs waited for her downstairs as well.

For a moment she wondered if there maybe was a garden on the ground level, surrounded by the building's mighty walls and not to be seen by commoners, when a scent entered her nose without permission, making her follow another train of thought.

_Oh, that smells good ! Whatever it is, it must be tasty...if I only knew where to find it ...._

Although unecessary, she made her way towards the source as quickly and as soundlessly as a thief.

On the last few steps that separated her from the door she reminded herself that she was _supposed_ to be here - as much as she hated this truth - and thus continued to walk normally.

Without really thinking much about the consequences and merely following the instinct that said "Go get the good food !" she pushed the door in front of her open.

In an instant she had at least ten pairs of eyes on her, with of course her own pair staring back.

Some of the younger maids in the room became more wide eyed, a few even stepping back in unexplainable fear.

Things like "Gypsy !" or "What's she doing here ?" reached Esmeralda's ear.

Before anything could happen that both sides would be sorry for later one maid - the oldest looking - stepped forward to look Esmeralda directly into the eye.

Although the small, round woman appeared harmless she didn't like the look on her face that spoke of caution.

"May I ask what you are doing down here, Mistress ?"

What hit Esmeralda even more than the fact that a non-gypsy actually treated her with respect, was the added title, that the maid she met in her room earlier also had used.

_How many people must know about it by now ?_

"I, uhm, was just wandering around."

"Would you like to eat anything ?" The maid continued.

The memory of the smell came back what made her say.

"Sure, why not ?"

While she seated herself at one of the tables in the kitchen she couldn't help but hear parts of the other maids whispered speech :

"Is she really our new... ?", "..but isn't she a..?", "I heard she..."

She really tried her best to block their gossip out, which was made a whole lot easier once the old maiden had placed a steaming bowl of delicious smelling stew in front of her.

She quickly thanked her and began devouring her meal, not really caring about table manners.

* * *

After this pleasant surprise of a meal she decided to continue her exploration tour.

But only after the maid had reassured her that she could come by and eat anytime she would like.

"I know how easily the Master forgets about such things once he is very busy with his work." The old woman had added with a wink.

Now, that she was taking the stairs to even further down she was glad she had the warm stew in her stomach as it was getting colder every step she did.

It took her longer than this time to reach the bottom and when she had, she realized there were no doors whatsoever. Nothing but a long hallway and muffled noises coming from its end.

Curious and without any suspicion yet she walked on.

When she was near of reaching this end too, the metal bars of cells appeared out of apparentely nowhere, like they had merged with the rest of the dull stone wall.

The cells - which were not just a few - contained at least three people each.

In the middle of this cell bay stood a man with a leather whip together with his victim in whose flesh the leather was cutting in at the very moment.

Screams of agony crept into Esmeralda's ears, making her gasp with terror.

Of course this sound was not unnoticed by the torturer, as used as his ears had already become to screams of such a like.

"What do we have here ? Somebody who made it out of her cell !"

Scratched his voice, his dark green eyes already considering his next victim in her.

"Why don't you step closer, my dear ?"

He asked as gentle as his appearance would let him, as he stepped away from the man, who was lying on the floor behind him in pain, and towards her.

"Come, let me give you your reward !"

When he said this he let his whip crack forcefully through the air.

She was able to jump out of the leather's damaging reach but nearly lost her balance.

Before she could recover from this sudden attack the man had already stepped closer and pushed her hard onto the ground.

With an "Uff !" she landed down. She could feel a distant sharp pain in her ripcage when she had to cough from all the dust.

"Please, don't ! Frollo-"

"How dare you gypsy scum use his name ! I should give you ten whipes just for that !

I-"

"André, I brought you some water and- what are you doing with the Mistress ??!"

Esmeralda could have laughed at the irony of hearing her maidens voice ring through this prison hadn't it hurt to much.

"Mistress ? What the hell are you talking about, you stupid thing ??"

"Let her go, André, please !"

The maid begged, grabbing his arm in an attempt to lead him away, but he just shook her off with one movement, almost making her fall too.

"I don't care if she is the Queen of France, she's a goddamn gypsy !"

"But-"

"Just leave me alone, will ya ?!"

He barked at her, about to turn his attention to Esmeralda again.

"I'll- I'll tell the Master and he will not be pleased with this !"

The maid replied defiant and ran off.

"Looks like there's only the two of us left..."

His cruel laugh and the sound of his whip slashing through the air was the last thing she heard before she moved her arms protectively in front of her face.

Then, when she started to feel the pain on her skin she did the one thing that she thought she would never do :

Hope that Frollo would come soon...

* * *

When the maid had rushed in the midst of his study time he had for a moment considered to push her out again and just slam the door in her face. But after she had caught her breath and started blabbering something about the Mistress in danger she had his full attention.

"Where is she ?!" He had asked her and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly.

"Down in the Dungeons.." Had been her answer full of fear of having done something wrong.

No other word was necessary to make him storm out of the room as fast as he could.

And indeed when he had finally made it downstairs, which he felt had taken an eternity, he saw Esmeralda on the ground, one of his men with a whip over her.

_Now she truly is an angel that has fallen down onto this merciless world.._

Was the first thought to haunt his mind.

"Hey, you ! Stop that immediately !" Thundered Frollo's voice through the dungeon.

"Master !" André looked up from his "work" in surprise.

Before he was able to ask "Why" Frollo had pushed him aside rather harshly.

"Esmeralda ?" He asked, his voice full of half disguised concern, while he leaned down to check on her.

"So you _do _know my name after all.." Was her weak reply.

"Come, you must stand." Ignoring her protests he lifted her up from the ground and gently pushed her against the wall so she could lean onto something.

Her vision, blurred by pain, allowed her to see how the judge approached the other man angrily.

Afraid that she would pass out otherwise, she focused on not to focus on anything.

"Just what in God's name did you think you were doing ?!" Frollo screamed at him, snatching away his whip.

"But she appeared out of nowhere and I thought-"

"You didn't even bother to ask who she was ?"

"Well, she mentioned your name, but I thought-AH !"

Frollo had started to slash the whip against its former user, making him wriggle in pain.

In a frenzy he continued to let the whipe bite into the other man's flesh till blood drew crimson stains on both of their clothing.

Panting, Frollo continued to force his arm down and up again until the man's screaming stopped since he had passed out from all the pain.

That was when the Judge finally stopped in his attack, threwing the whipe away like the useless piece of leather that it otherwise was.

Still slightly out of breath he turned to Esmeralda who was getting better at remaining conscious.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it ! Review !


End file.
